Nove Meses
by Madame Baggio
Summary: GENDERBENDER - Toni Stark está grávida. Sim, sério. Porém, o mistério da vez é: quem é o pai? Bom, Toni é que não vai contar... ToniX?
1. Primeiro Mês

**N/A: E la vou, que hoje a festa é na avenida...**

**Fanfic nova para fechar o ano com chave de ouro!**

**Mais uma vez, genderbender, ou seja, Toni Stark sempre foi mulher. E agora é uma mulher grávida. Vai dar meleca, sim ou com certeza? hahaha**

**Queria agradecer especialmente a Dafny Fontenele, que não só foi minha fonte de inspiração para essa fanfic, como minha consultora de gravidez! Obrigada, flor, você é um anjo!**

**Eu sei que gravidez normalmente é contada por semanas, mas pelos propósitos da fanfic eu decidi contar os meses.**

**Vamos la****?**

* * *

><p><strong>Primeiro mês<strong>

Fazia um bom tempo que Pepper não corria dessa forma e com esse desespero. Fazia um bom tempo que não se preocupava com Toni assim.

A ruiva virou num corredor, correndo o máximo que podia em salto agulha. A última coisa que precisava no momento era cair e torcer o tornozelo.

Quando Jarvis a chamara em seu quarto dizendo que Toni precisava dela, Pepper sentiu seu coração brecar. O tom do IA era sério e ele pediu que ela se apressasse.

Jarvis não fazia esse tipo de coisa. Toni não pedia atenção dessa forma.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Por um minuto aqueles dias negros pós Nova York passaram pela cabeça dela. Quando Toni se afundou em trabalho, em bebida e mal dormia. Será que...

Entrou no laboratório de Toni e deu de cara com uma cena que fez sua garganta travar: a bilionária estava sentada num banco, encarando uma garrafa de whisky. Totalmente imóvel.

-Toni? –chamou com cuidado.

A morena virou-se para ela.

-Oi, Peps. –ela falou sem um sorriso sequer.

-O que foi? –Pepper quis saber.

-Eu to grávida. –Toni declarou.

De tudo que Pepper esperava ouvir, essa era a única coisa que nem entrava na lista. Toni era neurótica com métodos anticoncepionias, tinha pânico da ideia de ficar grávida.

-Você tem certeza? –Pepper tinha que saber.

-Absoluta. –Toni falou, seu olhar voltando-se para a garrafa –O Jarvis monitora meu corpo com grande cuidado. Ele demorou uma semana e meia pra me contar, porque tinha certeza de que algo estava errado com as leituras dele. Nem o Jarvis acredita.

-Você tem certeza? –Pepper insistiu –O Jarvis...

-O Jarvis conhece meu corpo melhor que ninguém. –Toni cortou –Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Pepper mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Quem é o pai? –ela quis saber.

Toni virou-se para ela de novo.

-Quem disse que tem que ser um pai? Pode ser uma mãe.

O olhar de Pepper deixava claro que isso nem merecia resposta.

-Você sabe quem é o pai? –ela exigiu.

-Sei. –Toni resmungou.

-E?

-E ele não precisa saber de nada. –Toni declarou.

-Como assim, Toni? –Pepper estava chocada agora –Você acha que ele não vai querer se envolver? É esse o problema?

-Muito pelo contrário. –ela retrucou ácida –Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai querer se envolver e esse é o problema. Eu não o quero envolvido em nada.

-Não tem querer, Toni! –Pepper exclamou –Ele têm direitos e obrigações com essa criança, bem como você!

-Ele não tem direito a nada. –Toni cortou –E obrigação nenhuma também. Eu posso muito bem manter essa criança sozinha.

-Não é uma questão financeira, é... –Pepper calou-se e respirou fundo.

Tudo bem, isso podia ficar pra depois. Havia algo mais importante a ser discutido nesse momento.

-Você vai manter a gravidez? –ela quis saber.

O olhar que Toni lançou a Pepper foi congelante. A bilionária nunca tinha olhado para a outra desse jeito.

-Isso nem merece resposta. –ela falou por fim.

Pepper suspirou. De todas as conversas que esperara ter um dia com Toni, essa nunca passara pela sua cabeça. Essa situação era provavelmente a única para qual não estava preparada, a qual não tinha ideia de como lidar.

-Você pretende contar aos outros? –ela quis saber.

-Bom, vai ser meio impossível de esconder mesmo. –Toni deu de ombros.

xXx

Na noite seguinte, durante o jantar, Toni fez seu anúncio.

Meio que.

-Barnes, as atualizações no seu braço estão prontas. –ela soltou depois de engolir um pedaço de pizza –E eu to grávida.

Steve quase morreu engasgado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E Toni é a sutileza e delicadeza em pessoa, né... hahahha**

**Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: quem é o pai? Bom, façam suas apostas! hahahaha**

**Ainda vai rolar um último post, especial de fim de ano, uma one-shot. Dai, meus amores, só ano que vem!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	2. Segundo Mês

**N/A: Olá! Obrigada pelos reviews fofos! *-***

**Imagina um mundo onde a Toni está procriando... hahahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo mês<strong>

Curiosamente o anúncio de Toni foi seguido por uma cena coletiva: todos os olhos voltando-se para Bruce.

-O que? –o doutor perguntou exasperado –Por que vocês estão olhando para mim? Eu não tenho nada com isso.

Então todo mundo olhou para Steve.

-Muito menos eu! –ele protestou corando.

Dai todos olharam para Loki.

-Isso nem merece comentário. –o deus falou de forma fria.

-Não tem pai. –Toni informou tranquilamente -Foi concepção divina.

Era óbvio que ninguém achava isso engraçado.

-Fertilização em laboratório? –ela ofereceu.

-Quem é o pai, Toni? –Steve perguntou de forma paciente.

-Não é da conta de vocês. –ela falou de forma simples, mas firme –E sim, eu sei quem é, antes que alguem pergunte.

Thor ja estava levantando e parabenizando Toni por essa grande bênção, mas foi quando a bilionária saiu que todos se juntaram.

-Pepper...

-Eu não sei quem é o pai, Steve. –a ruiva cortou –Ela não quer me contar e, sinceramente, nós temos outros problemas mais sérios.

-Por exemplo? –Clint perguntou –Porque a Stark reproduzindo, seja la com a ajuda de quem for, é um problema bem grande na minha opinião.

Natasha deu um tapa na nuca dele.

-Ela não quer ir no médico. –Pepper suspirou –Disse que mulheres vem fazendo isso por séculos sem ajuda de ninguem e ela não precisa ir em lugar nenhum.

-Você ta brincando né? –Jane perguntou chocada.

-Eu bem que queria. –Pepper falou –Mas acho que a Toni ainda está tentando se convencer de que é um erro e, que se ela ignorar, vai passar.

-Ela vai fazer passar? –Steve perguntou sério.

-Não. –dessa vez a ruiva foi categórica –Isso não.

-Menos mal...

-Não que não seja um direito e uma escolha dela. –Jane falou fuzilando Steve com os olhos.

-Sim, senhora. –o Capitão respondeu na hora.

-Isso ainda nos deixa com a questão do médico. –Natasha indicou.

Mais uma vez, todos os olhares foram parar em Bruce.

-Não. –ele falou na hora –De jeito nenhum.

XxX

A missão de Bruce não era ser o médico de Toni, apenas convence-la a ir em um.

Natasha contou a notícia para Fury e Coulson. Os dois ficaram em choque por um minuto inteiro, então Fury começou a praguejar sobre mais Starks correndo pelo mundo.

SHIELD checou centenas de obstetras pelo país até escolherem uma que consideravam segura e boa.

O problema estava sendo convencer Toni a ir até la.

A bilionária insistia em manter a gravidez em segredo e tinha medo que um médico acabasse dando com a língua nos dentes.

Embora todos soubessem que era porque ela estava querendo esconder do responsável a gravidez, Natasha indicou que era um risco para o grupo também, ja que inimigos tentariam usa-la como alvo mais frequentemente.

Então, decidido que a gravidez de Toni era segredo nível 9 na SHIELD, Natasha foi até o consultório da médica explicar como as coisas iam ser.

A ruiva saiu expressando um grande respeito pela doutora.

Mesmo assim, Toni estava com 10 semanas quando Bruce finalmente convenceu-a a ir até o consultório da Doutora Dafny Fontenele para o primeiro ultrassom.

Tudo tinha sido feito no maior segredo, durante a noite e a bilionária estava usando uma peruca loira. Bruce achava que ia ter uma enxaqueca.

Ele perguntara a Toni milhares de vezes como estava indo, mas tudo o que ela respondia era "bem". Não estava falando de enjoos, desejos, emoções, peso... Nada. Era como se ela realmente estivesse tentando esquecer que estava grávida.

Doutora Fontenele era uma mulher de sorriso gentil e bondosos olhos de chocolate.

-Bem vinda, senhorita Stark. –ela falou sorrindo ao receber Toni –Pode entrar.

Toni resmungou algo e entrou no consultório seguida por Bruce.

-Eu sou Bruce Banner. –Bruce ofereceu a mão para a doutora.

-Doutora Fontenele. –ela sorriu de novo –Você é o pai?

-Não. –foi Toni quem respondeu de forma curta.

A doutora não disse nada, apenas virou-se sorrindo para Toni.

-Você pode se trocar no banheiro. –ela falou oferecendo uma camisola de exame para Toni –Nós vamos começar com o básico.

Toni saiu resmungando e Bruce lançou um olhar desconfortável a médica.

-Me desculpe por isso.

-Eu ja vi pior. –ela assegurou.

Toni voltou e eles partiram para as partes realmente básicas: peso, altura, amostras de sangue, dieta... A doutora não ficou muito feliz com o que Toni andava comendo e fez toda uma dieta nova para ela.

-Vamos ao ultrassom? –a doutora perguntou ja dirigindo-se para a maca.

-Hum, não. –Toni falou de repente –Ta ficando tarde, é melhor eu ir descansar ou sei la.

Dafny revirou os olhos.

-Na maca, senhorita Stark. –falou de forma firme.

Toni bufou, mas deitou-se na maca ainda resmungando.

-Eu nem sei porque eu to fazendo isso. –a bilionária começou a falar –Até onde eu sei essa coisa toda pode ser só uma falha no sistema do Jarvis. Eu nem cheguei a fazer exame de sangue! Nem aquele de farmácia e... Ai, isso é gelado! –Toni reclamou para a doutora que acabara de colocar um gel na barriga dela.

-Desculpa. –a mulher falou, sem soar nem um pouco sincera.

-E como eu estava dizendo, pode ser tudo um engano e vocês criaram esse pânico por nada. –Toni concluiu satisfeita.

-Hum... –a doutora soltou de forma curiosa.

-O que foi? –o olhar de Toni virou-se na hora para tela –Alguma coisa errada?

-Não exatamente. –Dafny falou –Você está vendo esses dois grãozinhos que parecem feijões? –ela apontou ditos grãozinhos e Toni fez que sim com a cabeça –Você devia ter um, mas tem dois.

Toni olhou confusa para a doutora, então, finalmente, a ficha caiu.

-Não. Não, não, não! Eu não posso...

-Você está grávida de gêmeos, senhorita Stark. Parabéns. –Dafny tinha um sorriso enorme.

Bruce parecia chocado além de palavras.

-Não, eu não posso ter dois bebês ai! –Toni protestou –Eu nem sei se dou conta de um! Não, não, não! Bruce faz alguma coisa.

Bruce ainda estava em choque.

Dafny estava ignorando o chilique da mulher.

-E assim, vocês podem ouvir os coraçõezinhos deles. –ela declarou.

Toni estava abrindo a boca de novo quando o som preencheu a sala. Duas batidas, perfeitamente sincronizadas, fortes, nitídas, vivas.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-Esses são...

-Seus bebês. –a doutora completou.

-Dentro de mim? –ela continuou em choque.

-Por mais alguns meses, sim. –ela sorriu.

Os olhos da bilionária, gênia, filântropa e socialite se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu to grávida. –ela falou como se só então se desse conta.

Lágrimas gordas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela.

-Eu vou ser mãe.

Ela começou a chorar no ombro de Bruce, chocada, encantada, assustada. Mas sobre todo o resto, maravilhada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ah Toni... Dois babies! Imagina isso!**

**hahahaha**

**Reviews, por favorzinho!**

**B-jão**


	3. Terceiro Mês

**N/A: Obrigada por todos os reviews! Vocês são uns fofos, mesmo eu sendo uma lerda... u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Terceiro mês<strong>

Toni se olhou no espelho e então olhou de novo para sua barriga.

Nada. Nadica de nada. Nem um sinalzinho de que tinha alguém ali. Nem um grama a mais, uma curvinha extra. Nenês não chutavam?

-Jarvis, eles ainda estão aqui? –ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da barriga.

-Sim, senhorita. –Jarvis respondeu e, se fosse humano, estaria revirando os olhos.

Ela tinha perguntado todos os dias. O IA devia estar perdendo a paciência. Se é que ele tinha uma dessas programada.

Ta, ela sabia que eles estavam la. Não fazia nem três dias que tinha feito o ultrassom morfologico, que mostrava que Fradinho e Carioquinha (como ela estivera chamando os seus feijõezinhos) estavam la, firmes, fortes e saudáveis.

Mas e a barriga? Quando ia aparecer?

Ela queria uma mudança visível!

Fora seus peitos, claro. Os peitos estavam la, maiores e sensíveis e doendo! Nunca tivera peitos tão grandes e estava dividida entre gostar deles ou não muito.

E sim, teoricamente sabia todas as mudanças pelas quais seu corpo deveria passar. Ela e Jarvis organizaram tabelas, organizaram datas e estavam seguindo tudo a risca.

Sabia que ia demorar um pouquinho mais para barriga, mas... Ela queria!

Fury quase caíra para trás quando ela informara que teria gêmeos. Clint caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

Todos tinham parado de perguntar quem era o pai e ela sabia que era obra de Pepper. Sabia também que logo eles iriam querer respostas.

Não estava pronta para falar sobre isso. Talvez nunca estivesse.

-Você não vai conseguir esconder para sempre.

Toni quase morreu do coração.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Rudolph! Nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta antes de entrar? –ela fuzilou Loki com o olhar.

O semi-deus apenas revirou os olhos.

-Não vejo porque. –falou com ar de dispensa –E você sabe, não sabe?

-Porque você está tão interessado? –Toni quis saber.

A bilionária sentou-se em sua cama e vestiu uma camiseta. Sim, ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã antes. E não, não tinha nada ali que Loki não tivesse visto em algum momento.

É, era por isso que ele tinha sido suspeito de paternidade. O semi-deus ficara ofendido que fosse a terceira escolha, depois de Steve, que nunca nem dormira com a bilionária.

-Porque eu espero que você não esteja pretendendo ficar trancada aqui na Torre por nove meses. E depois trancar seus filhos. –ele falou sério.

Toni arregalou os olhos.

-Claro que eu não vou trancar ninguem. Fumou, foi?

Ele parecia realmente sério sobre a coisa toda. Toni suspirou.

-Olha, eu não sei de onde está vindo isso, Dracula. –ela falou por fim –Eu não quero que saibam da gravidez porque não quero que... _Ele_ saiba. Não, não vou sair da Torre enquanto estiver grávida. Mas quando os bebês nascerem eu sei que vou ter que tomar uma atitude. E não vai ser tranca-los em lugar nenhum.

-Você sabe que eu tenho filhos? –ele perguntou de repente.

Toni não poderia ter ficado mais chocada se ele dissesse que se vestia de bailarina a noite.

-Eu li uma ou outra lenda, mas...

-De onde você acha que elas vêm? –ele revirou os olhos –Sim, eu tenho filhos. Odin tirou todos eles de mim e os escondeu do mundo. Hel, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Narfi e Sleipnir... Há séculos eu não vejo um deles. Todos trancados, todos mantidos como segredos sujos. –olhou para ela –Não faça isso, Toni. Por favor.

-Eu não vou. –ela assegurou –Eu estou assustada, eu quero esconder, mas... Eles não são segredos, eu não tenho vergonha deles. Eu tenho... Medo.

Loki suspirou.

-Eu posso por um feitiço em você. –ele falou por fim –Uma ilusão, como a que eu uso para manter essa aparência. Nós vamos ver como você realmente está, mas o resto do mundo não. Você só não pode deixar ninguem te tocar, porque eles vão poder sentir como você realmente está.

-Obrigada, Loki. –ela falou sincera –Eu quero isso. Você deve me achar uma monstra por estar fazendo isso.

-Não. –ele falou de forma simples –Eu até entendo sua motivação. Isso só me deixa ainda mais curioso para saber quem é o pai.

-Ninguem importante. –ela falou.

E cara... Isso era uma mentira deslavada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E aí está! O mistério do pai dos babies continua!**

**Façam suas apostas.**

**Amanhã tem post em "A Dama Vingadora".**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


End file.
